Sentir
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Porque ambos necesitaban sentir algo mas que dolor.


Sentir

Disclamer: Hetalia no pertenece; pertenece a sus respectivos creadores (as).

Era de mas de las seis de la mañana cuando Bielorrusia despertó, miro a su acompañante, Lituania dormía acostado junto a ella, abrazándola por la cintura, Natalia suspiro y se tapo con la sabana ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Para ella era simple: era intimidad física sin compromisos pero para Toris…

Pensar en el muchacho que dormía junto a ella le hizo voltearse para ver a su compañero, desde hacia tiempo conocía cada parte de su anatomía, cada cicatriz (fuera o no hecha por su hermano), cada lunar, cada marca de nacimiento, conocía sus sentimientos mejor que nadie (fueran por o para ella), su alegre y amable sonrisa, el brillo de su mirada, cada parte de su alma, alma bondadosa y pura que ella mancillaba cada noche con la suciedad de su pecado.

-como me gustaría corresponder ese cariño tan sincero que profesas hacia mi Lituania-susurro Bielorrusia, acariciando delicadamente la espalda del lituano, tuvo especial cuidado en las zonas donde sabia que Toris tenia las marcas hechas por Iván durante las sesiones que tortura que el muchacho a su lado sufría por parte de su hermano, antes pensaba que eso estaba bien, debido a que el lituano, junto con el resto de los bálticos hacia cosas que hacían que su hermano se molestara pero ahora…

Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello.

Bielorrusia cerró los ojos e involuntariamente empezó a recordar como había iniciado todo aquello.

Recordó que caminaba entre la nieve con dirección a su rincón favorito en el jardín de la casa de su hermano Iván, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, haciendo que la cara le ardiera debido al intenso frió que hacia fuera. No era difícil adivinar la causa de su llanto: Iván la había rechazado otra vez.

La joven no entendía la razón por la cual el ruso la rechazaba ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Su hermano estaba molesto con ella? No lo sabía y en todo caso no tenia sentido, ella siempre había apoyado al ruso y lo había ayudado en todo lo posible ¿Por qué se portaba así con ella? ¿Acaso ella no le había probado con creces que lo amaba íntegramente?

La joven llego a su destino, un banco debajo de un árbol, un lugar donde su hermana mayor, Yakaterina y ella solían jugar cuando eran niñas, se sentó en el banco y una vez ahí, las lagrimas empezaron a correr con redoblado ímpetu mientras se preguntaba el porque el ruso no la quería, sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados y antes de darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

Despertó en su habitación ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No lo sabía, solo recordaba que estaba afuera llorando porque su hermano la había rechazado de nuevo, la sensación de las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, frío, cansancio y después de eso no recordaba nada más.

Bielorrusia se sentó en la cama, y busco con la mirada a su protector, encontró a Toris, durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos sobre su mesa de trabajo, junto a el había un plato de sopa, aun caliente, la chica suspiro, al menos alguien en ese lugar se preocupaba por ella.

Camino hasta donde estaba el lituano con la intención de despertarlo y darle las gracias, cosa que no hacia muy a menudo, llego hasta el y lo sacudió ligeramente por el hombro.

-oye despierta-llamo Natalia-Lituania despierta-repitió

-Hm.-musito el lituano desperezándose-¿señorita Bielorrusia?-dijo Toris-Perdone que me haya dormido aquí-se disculpo el lituano avergonzado-le he traído algo de caldo caliente, le hará bien después de exponerse al frío-agrego el muchacho

-muchas gracias-dijo la chica sonriendo ligeramente-¿Por qué me has traído aquí? Pudiste dejar que muriera congelada ahí afuera-dijo Bielorrusia mirándolo seria

-es que yo no quería que se enfermara y mucho menos dejarla morir ahí afuera señorita Bielorrusia-Toris tomo aire y continuo-porque usted es importante para mi-declaro el lituano con un color rojizo en las mejillas.

Desde ese momento no hubo mas palabras, Natalia, en un impulso había besado al lituano en los labios y Toris había correspondido al gesto, dejándose llevar por esa agradable sensación, Natalia no pensaba en nada en ese momento, ni en Rusia, ni en Yakaterina, ni en la culpa que sentiría después o el sufrimiento que le causaría a Lituania si seguía con eso, lo único que quería era sentir, sentir que a alguien le importaba, que alguien la amaba.

Toris, por su parte también tenía esa necesidad, necesitaba sentir algo más que miedo hacia Rusia o dolor a causa de sus heridas, necesitaba sentir que era necesitado por alguien, que alguien lo apreciaba. El sabía que Natalia estaba enamorada de Iván pero en ese momento le importaba un pepino, no quería pensar, ni en lo que iba a sufrir por eso, ni en la indiferencia y culpa de la bielorrusa para con el después de que eso pasara.

Natalia rompió el contacto con labios del lituano, Toris volvió a besarla, anhelante por mas, la beso con suavidad pidiendo permiso para dejar que su lengua entrara en la boca de la chica, permiso que Bielorrusia no tardo en conceder, acariciándole el cabello con las palmas de sus manos a medida que la intensidad del beso aumentaba, los labios de Toris fueron mas abajo, recorriendo el cuello de la bielorrusa, besándolo, lamiéndolo con deleite, de repente, el muchacho se detuvo y miro a la bielorrusa como preguntándole si quería continuar, la joven lo beso intensamente indicándole al lituano que podía seguir, las ropas de ambos terminaron en el suelo, ambos jóvenes se besaban con pasión, deteniéndose a penas para tomar aire antes de volver a atacar.

Esa noche el lituano y la bielorrusa se hicieron uno con el otro, en medio un grito desgarrador que demostraba lo vivos que se sentían, después presas del cansancio se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra, ambos se sentían culpables y avergonzados consigo mismos, vergüenza por lo que habían hecho esa noche y culpa por estar utilizando al otro y por haberlo disfrutado.

Esa noche, ambos llegaron a un acuerdo: se convertirían en amantes, seria sus secreto y nadie más, especialmente Iván debía enterarse.

Desde entonces, cada noche se buscan en medio de la oscuridad para sentir que algo más que dolor o tristeza llena sus corazones por más caro que les cueste después. Y aunque ninguno de los dos lo admita se necesitan mutuamente, para sentir algo mas que dolor consumiéndoles el alma, aunque saben que pagaran muy caro por eso, necesitan sentir que son humanos antes que naciones, que son humanos, que todavía pueden sentir algo diferente al dolor, por mas doloroso que sea después.

Toris despertó y le acaricio el cabello a Natalia sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-buenos días Bielorrusia-dijo Lituania sentándose en la cama para vestirse mientras le daba la espalda a la joven

-buenos días Lituania-contesto Bielorrusia, vistiéndose también

-¿nos vemos donde siempre?-pregunto el muchacho

-si-contesto la chica a la misma hora.

Ambos saben que aunque quieran faltar a la cita acordada no pueden y quieran o no saben que tendrán otra noche engañándose a si mismos para olvidar su dolor, aunque se estén condenando a una vida de sufrimiento con ello.

Fin


End file.
